


Tumblr picture fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So am writing one shots and shorts that are inspired or based on random pictures or fan art. Just for fun, no schedule.  I am taking requests,  from here and Tumblr. Just posted as they come and I get them done.Prefer bottom Dean and top Sam. I will switch apon request.Tags will be added as I continue!





	1. Prisoner 67

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to get better at writing fanfiction and just writing all together.

The love making between Sam and Dean was always amazing. They still love to spice things up in the bedroom. Life as hunters ment that they got hurt often. So they sometimes were gentle during sex. This time was a rare exception. They hadn't gone on any hunts recently, and were getting "bunker fever ". Dean was effected the most. He was being a bigger jerk than usual. Sam had had enough, and had plans for Dean.

They had played with BDSM before, and it was time for it again. Their safe word is "pineapple " because neither of them like the fruit.

Dean was in the modified jail cell in the dungeon. Sam had made it just for the occasion. Dean had been in there for over a day. He hadn't had sex in over a week, due to Sam's request. They were both getting more than a little horny. Sam could hide it better than Dean. Dean had gotten more irritable as time went on. He felt desperate for Sam. His entire body ached for his brother's touch, his warmth. He wouldn't have to wait much longer....

Dean sat on the cold hard floor, shivering at the near freezing air around him. He groaned and mumbled to himself " Sammy hurry up" . Then as if Sam had heard him, he entered the room. His eyes are dark, with an smerk on his face. "Prisoner 67 get up, and come here!" Sam demands. Dean complies with a toothless grin. "Yes bitch" Dean replies. Sam pulls him against the iron bars separating them. "Address me as your superior!" Sam demands with seductive authority. " yes sir, may I come out now , sir? " Dean asked. Sam releases Dean, but keeps both hands on his shoulders. "You learn your lesson? " demands Sam.  
" I have sir! Please let me out" answers Dean.

Sam opens the door, but shuts it behind him, letting it slam loudly. " I can't let you go that easily, can I? If you give me something and confess to your sins then you can go free." Explanes Sam. " anything sir" Dean replies. "Your going to be my little prison whor, for a bit. "Sam threatens.

Dean doesn't get to reply, before he is slammed against the wall. His legs automatically go around Sam's waist. Sam starts nipping and sucking at Dean's jaw and neck. He leaves little red spots that will definitely bruise later. Dean whimpers at the touch, he's already hard and getting pre cum on his boxers. Sam feels him and digs his nails into Dean's flesh. Causing Dean to cry out softly. "Sammy " Sam digs in deeper and harder. "What have you done wrong?" Askes Sam  
Dean replies, trying to pull Sam closer. "I called you Sammy too many times, and I was a complete jerk to you"

Sam grabs Dean's arms and chains him to the wall. " good prisoner 67"

Sam slowly pulls off Dean's boxers, exposing his erect and dripping cock. He grinds ageist his brother, creating friction with his jeans. Dean pushes in to Sam desperate for more.  Sam gets hard at he new pressure. His own clothing comes off slowly. He wants to stretch this out for the both of them.

Sam grabs a knife from the pile of clothes.  He moves back to Dean, and his wide green eyes. The blade moves against skin, not cutting,  just teasing. Then the tip stinks in to skin to carve out the number 67 on Dean's hip. Sam then uses his toung to clean up the blood. Dean groans and attempts to use his legs, to move Sam down and over. Sam slaps him hard in protest. 

Sam moves back up and starts kissing Dean, leaving bruises the entire way to his lips. Their lips move in unison,  as Sam moves Dean's legs up around his waist. He grabs lub and then roughly thrusts in. Dean screames in ecstacy. "FUCK SAM". Sam starts moving in and out. Dean struggles against the chains to push himself futher on to Sam. Sam shoves Dean back against the cold hard wall. 

Dean comes first, then Sam. After they ride their orgazums , Sam just leans against Dean, until he comes back to reality. 

They are themselves again. Sam starts undoing the cuffs, and asks "you good?"

Dean replys with a kiss to his brother's lips as he carries him to their bed. 


	2. Please don't hate me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after season 14 . Around a few weeks.

They had barely left the bunker since Chuck messed everything up. He had set everything the Winchesters had defeated free again, and more. The world was dangerous. They were overwhelmed with the work they would have to do. They were taking time, off to sharpen their skills. They had to be at the top of their game to clean everything up.

Dean had been avoiding Sam ever since they had gotten back to the bunker. There was no reason for it Sam could think of. He thought Dean just needed space after losing Jack. It had been around three weeks to a month. Dean barely spoke to Sam. Each time he did it was like he just couldn't get the words out. Sam grew increasingly worried, especially since Dean wouldn't tell him what was wrong. The tension broke a few days after Dean stopped eating.

They were in the library, brushing up on lore. Thir eyes meet as they passed by eachother. Sam on his way back to a bookshelf and Dean back to the table. Dean turned his head and half ran to the table. Sam turned and stood behind Dean. Dean looked like he was trying to get as far away from Sam, without leaving the his chair.

"Okay' you need to tell me what's bothering you! What did I do? You've been avoiding me, never talk and now you don't eat!" Demands Sam

Dean just gets up, without making eye contact to leave the room. He shakes his head as he moves past his brother. Sam grabs his wrists. Dean doesn't put up a fight.

"Dean, please tell me, nows not the time to fight or bottle up your emotions, you know that!" Says Sam softly.

Dean pulls his wrists free, only to grab Sam by the shoulders and pull him in to a kiss on the lips. Sam kisses back after a few seconds of shock. Then Dean pulls back. " I'm sorry!" Breaths Dean as he runs toward the garage.

"Dean! Dean wait!" Sam yells.

Dean ran , into the garage and jumped into the front seat of the Impala. His hands find the wheel, but he doesn't start her up. It's too dangerous to go it alone. He sits there shaking, and then rests his head in between his hands.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck he hates me! World ends and I basically reveal , I love him! Shit! I'm screwed! Cries Dean as hot tears fall.

Dean hears a knock on the door. Dean, please open the door , we need to talk " says Sam.

Dean opens the door and slowly faces Sam.

" Please, don't hate me" whispers Dean

" I don't hate you, I could never hate you, I'm not mad, I love you " says Sam

" you're just saying that, no you don't" argues Dean.

"No, I don't, I'm in love with you!" Confesses Sam

" No you don't, I don't believe you" cries Dean

" This is real " responds Sam.

Sam pulls Dean up to his feet and in to a passionate kiss. Dean pulls away , and Sam chases him. They finaly break apart.

"Believe me now?" Asks Sam

"Yeah, I do" smiles Dean

"Is this why you were avoiding me? Askes Sam

" Fuck yeah! The world's ending I thought, I'd thought I have nothing to lose, buy telling you ... this. I just couldn't, tried. Then thought you would hate me for it." Dean explains.

" I kissed you back the first time , why'd you run? Prods Sam.

" I didn't think you meant it, thought I was just to good to be true" says Dean

" I'll never hate you, I'll never leave you, okay! Says Sam

Dean just smiles and they start marking out. They're both happier, and don't care about that world anymore. Thy only care about eachother. The world could end, and they wouldn't bat an eye.


End file.
